


Polyphony

by anonbach



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Gen, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonbach/pseuds/anonbach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A city's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyphony

She cares for her children.

Ever since the first settlers arrived, drawn by the fertile soil on the banks of the Thames, she has ensured that that are protected.  
At first, she demanded a price—either blood or a part of the crops—but then she grew to love the creatures which throve upon her, and soon she asked for nothing. 

Except for their hearts. She is nothing if not fair. 

She protects her children.

She senses bad blood, and does her best to cleanse herself of it. She sends her foxes after the rapists, the thieves, the murderers, and when the foxes fail to track the rabbits, she takes matters into her own hands and culls them all, and then ensures the birth of another litter.

She lures young men into her grasps using the appeal of her shadows.

She thrids the labyrinths of her children's minds; she is inextricably connected to them.

She lays in the mind of the consulting detective, in every atom and every high. Her streets are his neurones; her homeless, his eyes.

She is buried under layers of sand, and gasps for air as a doctor sutures wounds. She patches the soldier together and transplants his heart. 

She is the hands of a coroner, or death, or a musician. She is government and the chase and the pouring of tea.

She is love.

She hates to see her children die, and some there are who never disappear.

She is redemption.


End file.
